


Berceuse

by DemonicVariations



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), and we do die btw, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicVariations/pseuds/DemonicVariations
Summary: He could've said no.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Berceuse

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, bitches, it's me, guy-who-wrote-dumpster-baby-adoption-radiodust- fic-but-deleted-it-like-a-little-BABY here. Remember me? You don't.
> 
> It's fucking midnight, and I just want some soft radiodust content injected straight into my veins, so that's exactly what I wrote with my gay little hands. Enjoy it, inject it into your veins too, whatever.

He could’ve said no.

That was all Alastor could think about as he slouched on the leather armchair, proper manners long forgotten, not that anyone would be seeing him like that any time soon.

He checked his watch for the umpteenth time of the night. It read 4:30 am. A long, frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He could’ve said no, dammit.

When Charlie asked him to keep an eye out for when Angel came back from work, she had to know. She knew. And he didn’t.

He didn’t know it was even possible for someone to stay out this long into the night.

But he said yes, and he never went against a promise made. That’s why he kept on waiting.

It was okay at first. A chat with everyone during dinner, a drinking competition that lasted hours (and left Husk completely knocked out, too), humming along to the jazz playing on the radio.

But time passed, and each hour that went by just made Alastor angrier. There was no smile on his face. He was drunk. He was mad. He was tired.

As he was pondering over who to blame for all of this (or who to murder, rather), the doors to the main hall opened, letting in the chill air from outside.

Alastor made his way to the entrance, the wind still coming into the hotel.

“Will you close the damn-“ whatever he was going to yell escaped him as he saw a passed-out, beaten Angel Dust on the floor, shivering.

It was a sad sight to behold. Most demons would’ve called it “pathetic”, even. Alastor sighed, closed the door, and picked Angel up.

Having arrived at the living room, Alastor laid the spider demon on the couch. He took off his well-worn jacket, put it over the other demon, and got ready to use his healing powers.

“Been a while since I’ve used these on someone else...” He said quietly, to no one but himself.

He carefully took one of Angel’s hands into his own left one, and used the other to heal the spider. He periodically looked over the other demon to make sure he was still alive, forgetting all the frustration in order to focus on something far more important.

Angel slowly opened his eyes after a while of healing.

“Al...?” his voice was frail- it hurt Alastor just to hear the usually loud demon sound so quiet, so weak.

“Shh. I’ll take you to your room once I finish healing you.”

A couple of minutes passed, and after that Alastor found himself carrying Angel again, this time to his room. Angel was light, too much so, and the deer could tell. He made a mental note to prepare a nice breakfast for Angel once the morning came.

Having opened the door to Angel’s room, Alastor laid Angel down on his bed. His beloved Fat Nuggets came rushing by, jumping on the bed to cuddle with his owner.

“Will you be alright?” Alastor asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I just-“ Angel tried to play cool, but a sob escaped him. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Alastor sat down next to Angel, as the spider demon covered his body with a blanket.

“What do you mean?”

“I m-mean, I’m just a stupid fuckin’ whore, and-“

“Angel.” Alastor interrupted the spider, holding onto one of his hands. “Something tells me that you’ve never been shown the amount of kindness you’re worth.”

“A-Al?”

In a drunken, tired haze, Alastor threw all caution aside and gently planted a kiss on the hand he was holding, leaving Angel a blushing, stuttering mess.

After that, the deer got up. “It’s very late. Best we talk more about this tomorrow, alright?”

Angel couldn’t respond, as flustered as he was.

Having closed the door to the other’s room, Alastor had no problem falling asleep on the living room couch.

The next morning, Alastor was making some pancakes, ones he hoped would be up to Angel’s standards.

“Morning, Al!” Charlie exclaimed from the kitchen entrance. “You’re, huh, you’re up early, aren’t you?”

“Good morning!” He said, still focused on his work.

Charlie approached him carefully. “Hey... I dunno if it’d be much trouble, and you’re totally free to refuse if it is, but would it be okay for you to wait for Angel to come back from work again tonight?”

He could’ve said no.

“Well, of course! Gladly!”

But he didn’t.


End file.
